Secrets
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Feliciano drague Ludwig lors du Carnaval en gardant son identité secrète, il s'en amuse mais son petit jeu doit bien avoir une fin. Thème de la nuit de la FA : Le loup : somptueux - musique - anonyme.


**Bonjour, alors on a fait une nouvelle nuit hier/ce matin très tôt sur la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème général du Carnaval.**

**Thème de cet one-shot : Le loup – somptueux – musique – anonyme**

**Couple : Allemagne/Italie du Nord**

**Rating : M soft**

**J'ai terminé à 5 heures du matin, j'étais un peu limitée dans le temps, et j'ai dû m'arrêter dans mon élan à la fin. Donc, ça reste un lime pour 16 +.**

**Avertissement : Travestissement**

Un sourire malicieux ornait ses lèvres, ses yeux ambrés brillaient d'amusement, Feliciano se savait hautement désirable.

Enserrée dans un gant sombre, sa main délicate tenait du bout des doigts le loup argenté aux paillettes d'or le rendant méconnaissable aux yeux de son amant.

Le draguer d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire lui plaisait vraiment, modifier son intonation requérait toute son attention pour garder l'anonymat le plus longtemps possible.

Le déstabiliser, le confondre, le surprendre, il avait tout préparé pour ce jour.

Ludwig n'en menait pas large au vu de son comportement anxieux, il semblait le reconnaître à son accent italien mais n'était sûr de rien.

Il s'agissait bien de l'allemand, derrière ce masque blanc aux entrelacs dorés, Feliciano en était convaincu. Il avait pris ses renseignements auprès de son frère pour ne pas faire d'impair malheureux.

Le noir sied bien à son homme, il rendait sa silhouette forte moins impressionnante. Son tricorne dans le même ton faisait remonter des souvenirs de l'enfance en Feliciano. Il ressemblait tellement à son premier amour ainsi, et ça le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Quant à l'italien joueur, il avait misé sur un costume féminin pour dérouter son petit ami. De sang et de jais, il se départait des autres par le chapeau à bord large orné de tulles rouges. Un petit sac à main brillant paré de roses carmines pendait à sa poignée dont la main tenait un éventail à plumes corbeau. Sa tunique noire au plastron écarlate par-dessus son pantalon descendant jusqu'à ses genoux était cintrée à la taille le rendant encore plus efféminé.

Il n'avait pas eu à travailler beaucoup sur son attitude, il avait été éduqué comme une fille par ses tuteurs, il n'avait eu qu'à renforcer certains aspects de son comportement.

Feliciano eut un petit rire en remarquant la nervosité de Ludwig face à une nouvelle proposition de sa part pour s'éclipser discrètement.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais… »

Feliciano pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

« Je suis quelqu'un de fidèle, répondit Ludwig.

- Je suis certain que ton petit ami italien s'amuse à tes dépends en ce moment même. »

Feliciano porta son index sur le cœur de son amant puis il s'éventa en souriant.

« J'en ai bien l'impression.

- Je suis vénitien, je connais bien ce genre de lascar.

- Feliciano est vénitien, et il a tes yeux », lança Ludwig d'un ton badin pour lui arracher son identité réelle.

Ludwig avait toujours eu du mal avec les incertitudes, il ne se laisserait pas facilement entraîner ailleurs pour se défaire de son costume en sa bonne compagnie. Feliciano fit descendre légèrement son loup dans un mouvement apparemment naturel pour dévoiler brièvement son visage sous la lumière naturelle du soleil.

« Ce ne sont pas des yeux communs, l'informa-t-il.

- Il a un jumeau, le taquina Ludwig.

- Romano n'aurait pas intérêt à te faire des avances, râla-t-il.

- Comment as-tu su ? Et que comptes-tu faire ? »

Feliciano se mordilla les lèvres avant de répondre.

« Mystère, je ne te donnerais pas tous mes petits secrets… »

La musique d'ambiance s'arrêta quelques instants.

Feliciano se pencha à son oreille pour susurrer :

« … mais tu pourrais m'amener à tout t'avouer sur l'oreiller si tu t'y prends bien, tu me fais perdre la tête, mi amore… »

Les notes de la chanson suivante s'envolèrent aériennes, Ludwig le saisit fermement par la taille pour l'amener bien loin de l'ambiance guindée de la soirée.

Il n'avait attendu que ce moment depuis qu'il avait rejoint Ludwig pour discuter l'air de rien. Pour l'aguicher ensuite. Lui mettre le doute. Et le délivrer de l'ambiguïté.

Son corps le brûlait de tout le désir contenu jusque-là.

« Puisque tu as tout prévu… Où ? »

A regret, Feliciano se déroba à son étreinte pour le guider par la main vers les escaliers. Ils montèrent deux étages par la petite coursive jusqu'à une chambre préparée pour l'occasion. Feliciano laissa Ludwig s'habituer à la pièce parfumée par un bouquet de roses très odorant sur une table. La couverture d'or du lit à baldaquin par rapport aux tons de rouge et de noir attirait le regard et incitait à la partager.

Ludwig se départit de son masque qu'il déposa sur une chaise, et il se retourna vers Feliciano qui appréciait de retrouver enfin les traits du visage aimé.

L'italien s'alanguit en prenant appui sur le mur derrière lui.

Il eut un sourire charmeur avant d'abaisser lentement son loup étincelant. Après un bref instant de dissimulation, ses yeux chatoyants réapparurent pleins de promesses lubriques.

Leurs chapeaux volèrent à travers la pièce.

Feliciano eut à peine le temps de laisser tomber ses autres accessoires, Ludwig l'avait rejoint pour l'embrasser passionnément en l'amenant vers leur couche avec empressement.

Feliciano aimait ses baisers, il adorait son Ludwig, son cœur battait éperdument.

Il capta brièvement le regard désireux de son amant, et son excitation monta en flèche.

La chaleur dans son bas-ventre se propagea dans ses membres, il vacilla sur le matelas avec Ludwig, tout à coup, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

Ils tentèrent de se rattraper l'un à l'autre mais ils ne firent que s'emmêler dans la cape de Ludwig.

Amusé par la situation, Feliciano ne se retint pas de rire alors que son aimé se relevait entraînant avec lui son vêtement incommodant.

Ses mains rendues fébriles par l'attente eurent du mal à se défaire du nœud de ce bout de tissu malvenu.

Feliciano se mit plus à son aise en enlevant sa tunique, et il frissonna quand son amant l'observa en train d'ouvrir ses jambes pour être plus à l'aise avec son érection grandissante. Il appréciait grandement d'être le centre de son attention. Et l'expression de son visage ne saurait démentir les besoins impérieux qu'il provoquait en lui.

Ludwig fit tomber sa chemise de ses épaules larges dévoilant son torse magnifique, il se pencha au-dessus de lui avec un sourire timide et lui vola un baiser, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Sa bouche ravissait la sienne de bien des manières agréables.

L'italien soupira, et il posa ses mains dans son cou pour le rapprocher encore, encore, encore plus de sa peau brûlante.

Leurs caresses l'électrisaient, rendaient son envie de lui plus pressante, plus urgente... Ses mains se perdirent dans son dos pour presser son bassin contre le sien.

Ils gémirent ensemble sous le plaisir procuré et ils s'accrochèrent plus l'un à l'autre.

Feliciano en profita pour faire basculer Ludwig sous lui. Ses mains sur son ventre tremblant, il se plaça lascif sur son bassin et il s'étira de tout son long pour capter son attention.

Avec une mimique mutine, l'italien lui montra une petite cordelette avant de tirer dessus d'un coup sec.

Le drap tendu au-dessus de leurs têtes par les hauts montants du lit se retira pour laisser tomber ce qu'il retenait prisonnier.

Une nuée enchanteresse de pétales de rose voleta autour d'eux jouant avec la lumière douce de la fin de la journée.

La sensation des éléments végétaux sur leurs peaux avait tout d'agréable en cette pluie de couleurs chaudes.

Le rire si rare de Ludwig fut sa récompense première, et il apprécia d'avoir réussi à le surprendre encore une fois. Il était tellement beau sur cette couverture d'or parsemée de fleurs. Avec un geste tendre, Feliciano chassa un pétale sur la joue de son partenaire.

La bascule du bassin sous ses fesses le ramena brutalement à la volupté de l'instant, ses cuisses se resserrèrent autour des hanches de son amant, et il se pencha vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur son cœur.

Son affection était éternelle.

Et son désir pour son corps ne faiblirait jamais.

Ils quittèrent leurs derniers vêtements pour s'unir.

Les caresses se firent plus intimes, leurs souffles se saccadèrent dans leur étreinte luxurieuse, les gémissements impudiques s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres entrouvertes au rythme de leurs hanches endiablées.

Ils exaltèrent leur plaisir commun jusqu'à ce qu'il déferle sur eux dans sa forme ultime.

Alangui contre son amour curieux de toute cette mise en scène, Feliciano, avec espièglerie, consentit à livrer l'un de ses secrets : l'adresse de son fleuriste.

Ce pourrait attendre pour celle de son tailleur.

**Voilà, voilà, si vous avez aimé... ou si vous êtes frustré par la fin autant que moi... Laissez une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir, je vous répondrais avec joie et ça m'aide beaucoup à m'améliorer.**


End file.
